The present invention relates to a display apparatus and electric device.
As a result of the growing use of organic fluorescent materials and other luminescent materials as ink, and the proliferation of ink jet methods that discharge said ink (composition) onto a base material in recent years, color display apparatuses employing a structure in which a luminescent layer composed of said luminescent material is interposed between an anode and cathode, and particularly organic electroluminescence (EL) display apparatuses using an organic luminescent material for the luminescent material, are being developed by employing methods for patterning luminescent materials (refer to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Application, First Publication No. 10-12377)).
Therefore, the following provides an explanation of a display apparatus of the prior art (organic EL display apparatus) with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 31 is a cross-sectional schematic drawing showing the essential portion of a display apparatus of the prior art.
The display apparatus shown in FIG. 31 is composed by sequentially laminating element section 811 and cathode 812 on substrate 802. In addition, circuit element section 814 is provided between element section 811 and substrate 802.
In this display apparatus of the prior art, light emitted from luminescent elements 910 provided within element section 811 on the side of substrate 802 is radiated to the lower side (observer side) of substrate 802 through circuit element section 814 and substrate 802, while light emitted to the opposite side of substrate 802 from luminescent elements 910 is reflected by cathode 812 and is radiated to the lower side (observer side) of substrate 802 through circuit element section 814 and substrate 802.
Circuit element section 814 is composed by sequentially laminating transparent substrate film 814a, transparent gate insulating film 942, transparent first interlayer insulating film 944 and transparent second interlayer insulating film 947 on substrate 802, island-shaped silicon films 941 are provided on transparent substrate film 814a, and gate electrodes 943 (scanning lines) are provided on gate insulating film 942. A channel region, along with a drain region and source region that surround this channel region, all of which are not shown in the drawing, are provided in silicon films 941, and gate electrodes 943 are provided at locations corresponding to the channel regions of silicon films 941. In addition, pixel electrodes 911 (anodes) patterned into a roughly rectangular shape when viewed overhead are laminated onto second interlayer insulating film 947. Contact holes 945 and 946 are formed that pass through first and second interlayer insulating films 944 and 947, one of the contact holes 945 connects a source region not shown of a silicon film 941 and pixel electrode 911, while the other contact hole 945 is connected to power supply wire 948. In this manner, driving thin film transistors 913 connected to each pixel electrode 911 are formed in circuit element section 814.
Element section 811 is mainly composed of luminescent elements 910 respectively laminated on a plurality of pixel electrodes 911, and bank sections 912 provided between each pixel electrode 911 and luminescent element 910 that separate each luminescent element 910.
Openings 912c are provided that correspond to the formed locations of pixel electrodes 911 as a result of bank sections 912 being formed so as to ride up onto the peripheral edges of pixel electrodes 911. Bank sections 912 are given ink repellency by being formed from an ink repellent resin such as fluororesin or from a resin in which the surface has been fluorinated by CF4 plasma treatment and so forth, and liquid droplets are patterned in openings 912c due to the ink repellency of bank sections 912 when composite ink (composition) containing an organic EL material is discharged from an ink jet in the form of ink droplets.
Luminescent elements 910 are composed of positive hole injection/transport layer 910a formed on pixel electrode 911 and luminescent layer 910b arranged adjacent to positive hole injection/transport layer 910a. 
Positive hole/transport layer 910a is obtained by discharging and drying a composition containing a positive hole injection/transport layer forming material onto pixel electrode 911.
In addition, cathode 812 is formed over the entire surface of element section 811, and serves to inject electrons into luminescent element 910 functioning as a pair with pixel electrode 911. This cathode 812 is formed by a plurality of layers, and typically uses metals having a low work function such as lithium fluoride, calcium, magnesium, silver or barium.
However, in this display apparatus of the prior art, since colored light emitted from luminescent layers expands to not only the observer's side, but also around the periphery of the luminescent layers (regions at which luminescent layers are not formed), colored light emitted from adjacent luminescent layers on both sides of these non-formed regions end up mixing, resulting in the occurrence of color bleeding, while also leading to the risk of a decrease in the contrast ratio of the display apparatus.
In consideration of the above circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus that prevents shortening of luminescent element lifetime while also having a superior contrast ratio.